


Magica Can Out-Kiss Scrooge Any Day

by gayamyrose



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Magica lesbian and Brigitta is a bi disaster, This is a self indulgent tumblr kiss prompt thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayamyrose/pseuds/gayamyrose
Summary: “I kiss better than him.”Brigitta wanted to laugh. No one could kiss a woman better than her Scroogey.





	Magica Can Out-Kiss Scrooge Any Day

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other

“I kiss better than him.”

Brigitta wanted to laugh. No one could kiss a woman better than her Scroogey. 

“You have a lot of nerve, Magica De Spell! Saying things like that with no way to back it up.” She sniffed, holding her nose in the air. 

The witch duck snorted in laughter, shaking her head. The light reflected off her pitch black hair, catching Brigitta’s eye. 

“No way to— !? Kiss me. Right now, I can prove it. I can out-do Scrooge in anything. That repressed old fuck couldn’t get a girl weak in he knees even if he tried.” She sneered, then stood back, waiting. 

Perhaps it was the slander against the man she claimed to love, or the embarrassment from the other woman’s cocky attitude that made her so it. Brigitta lurched forward and pressed her beak against Magica’s quickly, just to get it over with. 

It was- oh wow. She pulled away, eyes flitting open. Her lips were so soft. Her blue eyes met Magica’s deep red ones, and in an instant she was kissing her again. 

Their beaks crashed together, hands snaking up and taking fistfuls of hair, bodies pressing against each other. Brigitta had never kissed like this, had never been kissed like this! Magica devoured her lips like a woman starving, and she happily fed her. 

Her entire body felt like it was on fire, and all she could think was snippets of “Yes!”, “More!”, and “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”. 

Only when Magica’s hand wandered a bit to close to her backside did she finally pull away. She took a moment to catch her breath.

“Well? How was it?” Magica smirked, her eyes sparkling. Brigitta rolled her eyes, then focused them on the other duck’s heaving chest.

“I think we have to do that one more time for me to be sure.” She said, pulling on the witch’s collar for another.

**Author's Note:**

> pls r&r !!


End file.
